


Sick As A Dog

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiamett Fluff [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, Thiamett, i spiralled, sickingly fluffy, tabby infected me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam and Theo just wanted to cuddle.





	Sick As A Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. But I think I infected myself with spiralitis. :D

“Where’s Brett?” Liam asked, dropping to the couch beside Theo.

 

The beta wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him tight against his side, his lips pressed to the other boys temple. “He said he wasn’t feeling well after we left the gym,” Theo shrugged. “Said he was gonna try to take a nap. Told me to start the movie without him.”

Liam threw his arms around Theo’s neck and dragged him down onto the couch, sighing as his weight settled over him and his mouth covered his own lips. The Chimera slid his hand beneath Liam’s shirt and up his side, warm against his cool skin.

“I thought you wanted to watch the movie,” he chuckled, his lips just a breath away from Liam's.

“I do, but -”

 

Brett’s door flew open, hard enough to hit the wall, and the born wolf stumbled in, one hand grasping the doorjamb so hard his knuckles were white. He was pale, white as a ghost really, his eyes bloodshot with dark circles beneath them, and a sheen of sweat covered his forehead.

“I don’t feel so good,” he mumbled.

Theo leapt off the couch and hurried across the room. “Yeah, you don’t look so good, either man.” He looped an arm around his friend’s waist and dragged him across the room, lying him on the couch, his head falling into Liam's lap.

 

The blonde put a hand on his forehead, wincing at how warm he felt. “You’re burning up Brett,” he said. “I think you might have the flu.”

“I’m a werewolf, I can’t get the flu,” he muttered, turning his face into Liam's lap and sliding his arms around the other boy’s waist.

“Obviously whatever flu bug is currently attacking you, doesn’t agree,” Liam chided. “You’re sick as a, well - dog, Brett.”

“No, I’m not,” he growled.

 

“You can’t argue your way out of this one, Brett,” Theo chuckled.

Brett shivered, literally trembling from head to toe. He shot a glare over his shoulder at Theo before sighing heavily. “Fine. Now can someone get me a blanket? I’m fucking freezing.”

Liam looked up at Theo and shrugged. He rolled his eyes, but he did go grab a blanket off of the bed, brought it back, and tossed it over Brett. Somehow, despite not feeling well, with just a few twists and turns, he managed to burrito himself in the blanket, his head on Liam's lap, his face pressed against the beta’s stomach. He closed his eyes, groaning as another shiver raced through him.

 

“I’m gonna get you some ginger ale and crackers from the kitchen,” Theo said. “I’ll be right back.”

Liam brushed his fingers through Brett’s hair, pushing it off of his face. “Can I get you anything?” he asked.

“No,” the other wolf pouted. “Just let me lay here and sleep.” He snuggled closer, his fingers digging into the other boy's hip. “And keep rubbing my head,” he muttered.

Liam laughed, but did as he asked, leaning back into the couch, his fingers massaging Brett’s scalp.

 

Theo reappeared a few minutes later with the ginger ale and crackers, set them down on the table next to them, then he lifted Brett’s feet up, sat down, and let his friend’s feet fall onto his lap.

He turned on the movie they’d intended to watch and threw an arm over the back of the couch, his hand settling on the back of Liam's neck, rubbing it with two fingers while he circled Brett’s leg with the other hand.

 

Liam glanced over at his boyfriend, who was drowsily watching the movie. Even though Brett was sick and his chance to have some sexy time with Theo had been interrupted, he was okay with that. Any time spent with both of his boys was good, no matter what they were doing.

 


End file.
